Only Following Orders
by BikoNeko
Summary: Kiyone has a strange new feeling for a criminal.
1. The Speed Demon

ONLY FOLLOWING ORDERS   
by PokeSqrt  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1 The Speed Demon  
  
  
{ti ri ti!ti ri ti!ti ri ti!}  
"Hey! Mihoshi! Wake up!" yelled Kiyone. (shakes Mihoshi)  
"Zzzzzzzz!"  
"Wake up! We got a job to do!"  
"Huh? Huh? Oh, Kiyone...zzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
"WAKE UP!" (shakes Mihoshi more)  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! He he he!"  
"Arghhhhhh!"(gets a bucket of water)"This better work."   
{splash!}  
"Ah! Brrrrrr! It's cold, Kiyone."  
"There's a troublemaker on the first moon of Jupiter! C'mon!"  
"'YAWN'! But I'm still sleepy..."  
"You're always sleepy!"  
  
  
  
"There he is!" said Kiyone. She finally got Mihoshi to get going...  
or so she thought.  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz. Rice crackers..." said Mihoshi in her sleep.  
"Wake up, Mihoshi!!!" screamed Kiyone. Kiyone screamed and yelled but  
Mihoshi wouldn't budge. "I hate my life..." she said to herself. Then   
she spotted the guy who was out going space biking. The computer  
calculated that he was going way beyond the speed limit of 123Lph   
(lightyears per hour)  
[Him again!] thought Kiyone. He was charged for going more than the  
speed limit about a million times! Kiyone set the system to full  
speed. He's going to pay this time. He always managed to pull an  
excuse for everytime he was charged. He was even sent to the chief  
to be dealt with. This time, Kiyone wouldn't let this guy go. No way!  
He was in HER area and she wasn't going to let this scumball get away!  
She put on the speaker phone.  
"HEY! YOU!" she shouted to the biker.  
  
  
[Oh man!] He put his bike to a higher speed. Surely, his new improved  
space bike could never be beaten in the test of speed. His chopper  
was the best in the whole galaxy and of course a Galaxy Police officer  
would never catch up. [Besides, if they catch me, they'll throw me in  
the slammer for sure. This is my last chance!]  
  
  
[He's fast.] Thought Kiyone. [But I can't let a dweeb like that win!]  
"MIHOSHI!" she screamed at her sleeping partner.  
"Huh? Huh?" said Mihoshi, still half asleep. "Kiyone...what are we  
doing here?" Kiyone slapped her forehead.  
"You baka! Can't you remember anything?!" she yelled. "Anyway, take  
control! That biker is here!" Then, Mihoshi suddenly snapped awake.  
"Sure, Kiyone! As a Galaxy Police officer, I shall do my duties and  
help you capture the notorious criminal!"  
"He is NOT a notorious criminal! Just shut up and take over!"   
Kiyone stood up and took out a phone. It was a phone Washu had given   
them in case they wanted to talk or something. She pressed the little  
button with Washu's picture.  
#"Hello? Masaki residence."# said a voice.  
"Sasami?"  
#"Oh, Kiyone, it's you."# said Sasami.  
"Is Washu there?"  
#"She's in her lab right now."#  
"Can I talk to her?"  
#"OK! I'll call her. Just hold on."# The phone dropped.  
#"Hello?"#  
"Ryoko?"  
#"Oh, it's you, Kiyone. So how are you and that sappy Mihoshi up to?"#  
"I need to talk to Washu!"  
#"What interesting gossip does SHE have?"# Then another voice came up.  
#"Little Ryoko, give me the phone."#  
#"Oh, alright! I'll just go have a romantic walk with my Tenchi!"#  
#"What did you say?!!!!"#  
#"I simply said that me and my lover Tenchi are going out to a walk!"#  
#"Tenchi was never you're lover!"#  
#"Hey you two! I'm on the phone! Be quiet or I'll need to change your  
bodies again! Now Kiyone, what is it?"#  
"Could you come to boost our ship? I've got an emrgency!" Then suddenly,  
a door appeared.  
"What kind of emergency?" asked Washu, coming out of the door.  
"Eh...well, it's that guy right over there!" Kiyone said,  
pointing to the biker. "He's getting ahead of us."  
"Sure." Washu took out some tools and did a little work on  
the ship. "There! All done! Your ship's speed is now up to 3 billion  
lightyears per hour!"  
"I really didn't mean that much..."said Kiyone.  
"I would have made it up to infinity but since it was such short  
notice, that was the best I could do."  
"OK...thanks."  
"Don't mention it. I'll be heading home now. Bye!"Washu said as  
she was leaving.  
"Bye!" Kiyone sat down."Let's see what this girl can do!" She set  
the booster a little higher then...{ZOOM!}  
  
"What the heck!" shouted the biker. [This ship is really catching  
up!] He set his bike to full speed but yet the GP ship was much faster.  
  
"Licence and registration." Kiyone said. She had caught the biker.  
"Here you are." he said, giving her the items.  
"Mukiiro Yumino, huh?" Kiyone asked.  
"Yeah."the biker replied.  
"You understand that that was your last chance? You're going to jail."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
"I'm going to read you your rights."  
"No need for rights. I know the whole dig."  
"What?"  
"Just take me in."  
  
"You're really smart to get away a lot."  
"Sure." It was unbelievable but Kiyone was actually talking to  
Mukiiro.   
"What's your secret?"  
"I have the right to remain silent. Just quit asking me stupid  
questions."  
"Alright. Mihoshi, did you send the report to HQ?"  
"Was I supposed to?" asked Mihoshi.  
"MIHOSHI!"  
"How could anyone be such a baka?" asked Mukiiro.  
"I know!" said Kiyone.  
"Are you talkng about me?" asked Mihoshi.  
"Never mind, Mihoshi! I'll do it." Kiyone sighed, typing in some  
things on the keyboard.  
"What's so serious about my speeding?" Mukiiro asked.  
"It's a serious case, alright. Do you know what trouble it cost  
the Galaxy Police to pardon you? Plus you were going 2,345 lightyears  
per hour. 987 lightyears per hour is already a very dangerous   
speed. You went beyond that speed during many rush hours which  
could cause danger to you and those around you. You nearly   
crashed into that crystal ship. Damage would have been up to   
78,456,899 Jurai."  
"How do you know so much about me? This is my first arrest in this  
solar system."  
"I've gotten a chance to read some reports about you which my   
superiors allowed me to. Most of your arrest have been made around   
here and I was warned to be cautious."  
"Geez..."  
"Do you realize that those words you have just said will and can be  
used against you in court?"  
"What did you think? I'm not dumb like that partner of yours. I  
don't care."  
"Did you just say I was dumb?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Oh please, Mihoshi..." Kiyone said.  
"How did such an officer like you get stuck with someone like her?  
You seem really smart, knowing a lot about me and all that."  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will  
be used against you in court."  
"I choose not to use that right."  
"Very well, sir. But no further engagement in conversation will not  
be a right."  
"I hate to admit it but I think you're a really good police cop.   
Very good job."  
Kiyone glanced over to Mukiiro. He was seated tight and good. She  
didn't know how he looked like. He kept his helmet on the whole  
time. He sure had a nice body though. And a very pleasant voice. It  
was calm and yet strong and manly.  
  
  
"Very good job, Officer Kiyone!"  
Kiyone had now brought Mukiiro to Galaxy Police HQ. The chief was  
congratulating Kiyone. Even though Mukiiro had managed to get away   
with excuses, he had also got away with his space bike. It's been  
such a long time since his last arrest.  
"I'm only following orders, sir." Kiyone said.  
"Well, very well done then." the chief said.  
"Thank you very much."  
"Please take off your helmet, Yumino." Then Mukiiro took off his  
helmet. His hair was a very dark blue color. It was quite savage.  
A few strands of hair fell to his face. His eyes were just like his  
thick hair. His skin just a slight tan. Kiyone blushed a little  
because of how handsome this guy looked like.   
"You've changed quite a bit, Yumino."said the chief. "But your  
attitude hasn't. Take him to his cell please." Mukiiro was taken  
by other officers who brought him to his jail cell.  
"You two officers are dismissed. Very good job."  
Kiyone and Mihoshi went out of the office. As Kiyone passed the   
doorway to the jail cells, she suddenly got an urge.  
"Um...Mihoshi..."  
"What is it Kiyone?"  
"You go on ahead and get Yagami ready. I need to do something first."  
"OK." Mihoshi said, going on ahead. Kiyone went inside the  
door. There was a narrow hallway leading to another door. She   
continued.   
"Who goes there?"  
"I'm an officer." said Kiyone. "I want to talk to someone for awhile."  
"Do you have permission?"  
"No but I'm sure if you ask the chief, he'd grant me one."  
"Well..."  
"Just for a few minutes."  
"Alright. Five minutes only then out you go."  
"Thank you." Kiyone said. "Do you know where they put the new  
prisoner, Yumino?"  
"Sure. Cell 5178D."  
"Thank you." Kiyone went to the D section and looked for 5178. She  
found it and saw Mukiiro.   
"Hello?" Kiyone whispered.  
"Huh? Who is it?"  
"The officer who arrested you."  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"I don't know. Can you?"  
"May I talk to you?"  
"Whatever." He turned up his head and looked at Kiyone. Kiyone  
felt her face get warm. He was looking at her with that handsome face  
of his.  
"How are you going to get out of this now?"  
"I don't need to."  
"Why not?"  
"None of your business."  
"Why are you like this?"  
"My attitude? None of your business either."  
"Why do I feel this way?" Kiyone whispered.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Anymore dumb questions?"  
"Why do I feel so strange..." Kiyone just blurted out without realizing.  
"Feel what?" Kiyone was drifting to a world where she could just   
say anything.  
"Why do I feel so light?"  
"Huh?"  
"I feel very strange, looking at the..."  
"Five minutes are up!"  
"Huh? Alright." Kiyone went to leave, escorted by the guard.  
[What was that all about?] Mukiiro wondered. [It was like she was...  
oh no. No, she couldn't feel that way...could she? Forget it!] He  
stared into the reinfirced window on top of his cell. There was  
nothing but stars to see but they were a marvelous sight.  
[This is probably the first time I've ever noticed them...] he thought.  
Then the stars reminded him of how bright Kiyone's eyes shined in  
the dark cell. Then something came to him...something he felt before.  
It was a feeling he had when he first saw the only biker who could  
beat him: Kikia Duojino, a girl. It was love at first sight. At first,  
he thought she was a boy worthless of a race against him but she beat  
him by 78 lightyears. When she took off her helmet, her red hair,  
emerald eyes and rosy lips cast a spell on him. He tried to ask her  
out but she only would date those worthy of her bike. Her heart was   
as cold and hard as ice. She was the reason he sped faster than the  
limit. He needed to practice and racing the GP ships certainly helped  
a bit. How could he have...this kind of feeling towards...Kiyone? It  
seemed that way. He only fell in love once so he really didn't know   
what was happening to him. He shook his head rapidly.  
[What's happening to me?! Why am I thinking about that girl?!] He had  
no idea why Kiyone was stuck in his head. But yet, the image was not  
a tough Galaxy Police officer, it was a pretty young lady with a  
warm heart and in need of someone.  
"Why do I feel this way?" he said to himself.  
  
Kiyone had already joined Mihoshi in the ship and flew back to Earth.  
They were having thier dinner, compliments of Kiyone. There was a  
plate of delicious sushi, some miso soup and rice.   
"This is good after a long day's wok, huh Kiyone." Mihoshi said.  
"You didn't have a long day's work." replied Kiyone. But Mihoshi  
was too busy concentating on food. Mihoshi couldn't be blamed for  
thinking only about food, Kiyone was a good cook but yet, Kiyone  
didn't touch her own cooking.  
"Why aren't you eating, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.  
Kiyone dropped her chopsticks and rested her chin on her hands then  
sighed.   
"I just don't know, Mihoshi."she said. "I don't have an appetite   
tonight. I feel like I left something important behind."  
"Like what?"  
"Kind of like a very special part of me. Something I didn't think   
of much until I lost it. I just don't know." She looked out the window.  
The sky was polluted with city lights. She couldn't admire at the  
stars from there.   
"I think I'll just go out for a little bit of fresh air, Mihoshi."  
Kiyone said as she went out. It was very difficult to see the stars.  
The only thing she could see was the full moon. Kiyone really wanted  
to see the bright, beautiful stars that night. It was if the stars  
could help her find the missing part of her. Then suddenly, the lights  
went out.  
"Hey Kiyone! I think there's a blackout!" shouted Mihoshi from inside.  
"I'm scared, Kiyone!"  
Kiyone paid no attention. The shining stars were visible already. She  
smiled. They were so wonderful. She felt complete now, like the lost  
part got in touch with her through the stars. It wasn't with her  
exactly but she could feel it trying to communicate with her. Then  
she could her Mihoshi crying and bumping into things.  
[I'd better go to her before she wrecks this place.] she thought.  
  
Mukiiro was sleeping silently in his cell. Then a loud whisper woke  
him up.  
"Mukiiro! Hey Mukiiro!"   
"Huh? Who is it?" replied Mukiiro.  
"It's me, Natsuri, you baka!"  
"Natsuri Kirimino?"  
"Who else?!" Natsuri yelled then covered his mouth quickly.  
"What are you doin' here Natsu?"  
"I'm here to R-E-S-C-U-E you."  
"Rescue me?"  
"Yeah! Now shut up while I save your life or I'll kill you!"  
"What?"  
"Just shut up!" Then Mukiiro heard a small noise. Then a door  
appeared and Natsuri came out. C'mon! We only got a few seconds before  
this dimentional door closes us in!" Mukiiro got off the bed and  
quickly followed Natsuri. They went into the item room and found Mukiiro's  
bike. And a while later, they managed to get out of the HQ.  
"Thank goodness for that!" said Mukiiro. He looked over to Natsuri.  
He was breathing deeply and quickly. It looked like he was going to  
faint any second.  
"If...only...you...weren't...going...to...help...me...become...as  
...good...as...you...I...wouldn't...be...doing...this." he said.  
"Well, thanks, Natsu." Mukiiro replied.  
"You owe me BIG!"  
"I never asked you to save me."  
"I never told you to come with me."  
"You said you'd kill me if I didn't." Natsuri paused.  
"DAMN IT!" he said to himself. "So, did you leave anything behind  
or somethin'?"  
"Well...I don't know."  
"Then let's go."  
"But I feel like I'm missing something..."  
"Let's go an' get it then!" Mukiiro looked at the stars. Her eyes...  
"I don't know where she is."  
"It'a a person?! Don't you go around tellin' me it's that Kikia  
Duojino gal. It's not worth it." Mukiiro paused.  
"It's not her. It's someone else..." Natsuri looked at him in an  
intrigued look. Someone else?   
"Who?" Natsuri asked.  
"I think her name's...Kiyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Soft All of the Sudden

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 2 Soft All of the Sudden  
  
  
"Kiyone, wake up!" Kiyone opened her eyes to find Mihoshi there.  
"I made breakfast, Kiyone! For the first time! By myself!" Kiyone  
sniffed the air.  
"Mihoshi you idiot! You BURNED breakfast!!!" yelled Kiyone. She  
got up and went to the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere. When it  
cleared up, she saw a big mess. A GIGANTIC mess. Eggs were splattered  
everywhere. Charcoaled bread was on the floor. There was flour all  
over the place.  
"What happened here Mihoshi?!" asked Kiyone.  
"It's just a tiny mess, Kiyone. It can be cleaned up..."   
"What's so tiny about it?!"  
"Um..." Mihoshi bent down. "This toothpick is tiny..."  
"Mihoshi..."  
{ti ri ti! ti ri ti! ti ri ti!}  
Her GP watch was going off.  
"Just be thankful, Mihoshi. We gotta go!"  
"O...OK..."  
They quickly reported to HQ. The chief was waiting for them.  
"Officer Kiyone, Mihoshi..." he said. "The prisoner you brought in  
yesterday, Yumino Mukiiro, escaped from jail."  
"He did?!" asked Kiyone. "That's almost impossible! The Galaxy  
Police jail cells are carefully guarded and are reinforced with the  
best aside from the Jurain dungeons."  
"I can't believe it myself." said the chief. "Since you did a good  
job yesterday, I am assigning you to be the one who captures him."  
"Yes, sir!" replied Kiyone.  
"And I expect a good report on you, Officer Mihoshi."  
"You can count on me, chief!" Mihoshi said.  
  
  
The Yagami was patroling through the universe, in search of Mukiiro.  
He was not a regular speeder anymore, he was a top notch criminal.  
Kiyone and Mihoshi were looking for days. Reports of Mukiiro robbing  
prominent banks came in. Mukiiro was now a robber and the GP had   
theories of him going towards space piracy. He had already robbed  
a whole planet of its treasures. Even though it was just a small,   
remote planet, it was still an important case. Kiyone was scared  
that since Mukiiro was becoming an infamous criminal, the HQ might  
remove Kiyone from her assignment and let a higher class police cop  
handle this case. Just this morning, she got a report that Mukiiro  
had taken 645,OOO,OOO,OOO Jurai in cash.  
[What happened to you?] Kiyone wondered.  
  
Meanwhile, in Genoma, a gang of three were rejoicing. One had spiked  
dark green hair with a patch on one eye. Another had long dark  
brown hair tied up. And the other one had dark blue hair with two stray  
strands on his face.  
"To the ton of money we made!" the brown haired one said.  
"No, to our great teamwork!" said the blue haired one.  
"No, to Mukiiro!" said the green haired one.  
"To everything and everyone!" they all said, raising their mugs to  
a toast.  
"Can you imagine how much money we made in a week?"  
"All thanks to Oserenai."  
"Thank ya'll." Oserenai said, who was the one with brown hair.  
"And for Mukiiro for the speed." said the green haired one.  
"And Natsuri, who rescued me." Mukiiro said, referring to the green  
haired one. Mukiiro was the blue haired one.  
Mukiiro had just gotten out of prison when he and Natsuri ran into  
their friend, Oserenai Mijiku. He was an experienced space pirate.  
He convinced the two to become like him. Since then, Oserenai had  
made triple of what he got each month. They always had an equal share.  
Natsuri loved being a space pirate even though he was just a rookie.  
Mukiiro liked it a lot. Being free. Being a rebel. Life was exciting.  
But he still had his two desires. His need for speed and need for love.  
He could get in touch with his bike anytime but love was hard to find...  
especially when he was searching for a particular girl in this great   
universe...someone in a completely different world. He was her enemy   
and she was his. He could live his proffesion coming and going as often   
as he wanted but she was bound by chains of assignments, schedules and law.   
Anyway, she wouldn't want him...but why did she ask him those questions?   
What did she feel? How come there was such concern in her voice and her eyes.   
Why did they shine so much like the heavenly stars?   
[Stop thinking about her you baka!] he thought to himself. [Get out of   
my head!!!]  
"Mukiiro?" asked Natsuri. "What's the matter, dude?"  
"Eh? Oh...nothin' really." replied Mukiiro.  
"Oh really?" said Oserenai.  
"Yeah."  
  
"We might never find him." sighed Kiyone. "What if we get demoted if   
we don't find him?"  
"They'll probably assign us to another galaxy." said Mihoshi.  
"We have just got to find that guy! I'm already low enough, in charge   
of the Solar System."  
"Genoma is right ahead, Kiyone." Mihoshi said.  
"Why would he be in a planet like that? But I am pretty hungry. We   
should probably stop for some food."  
"Great!"  
  
The Yagami parked at a diner. Kiyone and Mihoshi stepped out and ordered two specials.  
"This is good!" said Mihoshi, with her mouth stuffed.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mihoshi." Kiyone said.  
"Hey, I heard that they were at a bar in Reduki town, just a few miles away."   
Kiyone overheard a man saying.  
"Really? I hear that the one who escaped had the fastest bike in the universe!"  
"Me too. It's more than 6O million lightyears per hour."  
"No kidding! But that Galaxy Police ship caught him even at full speed."  
These men were talking about Mukiiro. He was definitely the fastest biker she knew and   
6O million lightyears per hour wasn't a surprise. He could be more than that.  
"Are you two talking about Mukiiro Yumino?" Kiyone asked them. The first one turned to face her.  
"Yeah. Were you evesdropping on us?" he said,  
"Sorry. But I couldn't help it. I need to know as much as you can tell me about him."  
"What are you? Some Galaxy Police officer or somethin'?" the second one asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I am, sir." Kiyone replied, showing her identification.  
"Well," the first man started. "I heard that he had two other guys with him.  
He could be in a bar in Reduki town. Probably the old shack they call 'Frisk Brisk'."  
"Is that all?" Kiyone asked.  
"That's about it."the man said. "The only other rumors I heard were about his speed   
and all that. Statistics."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Don't mention it. We two would like to get rid of the likes of him.   
There was another rumor of him planning to rob Genoma."  
"Very helpful information. 'Frisk Brisk'" The man nodded.  
"Just hope you catch him."  
"I will." said Kiyone, turning to Mihoshi. "We have to go now Mihoshi!"  
"Mmmmm?" mumbled Mihoshi as she choked down on her food. "But I'm not yet done, Kiyone!"  
"This is mor important!" said Kiyone as she paid the bill and dragged Mihoshi to the ship.  
"I'm so hungry, Kiyone!" whined Mihoshi.  
"We have a job to do and a thief to catch. Eat later."  
They flew quickly to Reduki town and found Frisk Brisk. It was a secluded little bar between  
two alleys. Only men were inside. The only women there were showgirls. Luckily, Kiyone   
and Mihoshi had disguises, just in case. There were three bulky men by the counter but   
Mukiiro had a more slimer, muscular body. These three were like sumo wrestlers.   
Kiyone blushed at the thought of Mukiiro. Then she spotted a group of  
three muscular men. She recognized the dark blue savage hair. It was him.  
[Mukiiro Yumino...he's here.]  
"Kiyone, there he is." Mihoshi whispered, pointing to a big fat  
drunken man.  
"That's NOT him!" replied Kiyone. She pointed to the real Mukiiro.  
"That's him!"  
"But he's so thin..."  
"He's supposed to be like that!"  
"Oh..."  
Kiyone and Mihoshi approached the table but were careful that they  
didn't notice them. Kiyone heard them talking about their victories  
but nothing about any intended robberies. She did know that they were  
the right people. Hour after hour, they got drunker and drunker. When  
they suddenly fell on the table, Kiyone and Mihoshi dragged them out  
slowly. Other people were too busy with theirselves to notice. They  
dragged the trio into their ship, each placed in different parts of  
the ship and handcuffed. Oserenai was placed way in the back.   
Natsuri was in one wing. Mukiiro was in the cockpit with Kiyone and  
Mihoshi.  
"Mihoshi, I want you to check on the others." Kiyone said.  
"OK, Kiyone." Mihoshi said, going off to check.  
Kiyone looked over to the drunken Mukiiro. He looked pretty silly,  
with a bubble coming out of his nose. But Kiyone didn't look away  
in disgust like any ordinary girl would have done, she just smiled.  
Kiyone couldn't take her eyes off the drunken fool. She got an  
unfamiliar feeling. It had gotten through all the stress Mihoshi  
had caused her, the panic in being demoted, the excitement in being  
promoted, the exhaust and everything that Kiyone had no use for.  
She just smiled. No one ordered her to do it. Nothing forced her to  
do it. She felt light and free and was just plain Kiyone. Then,   
Mukiiro's eyes started to open. They fluttered. Kiyone almost jerked  
away in surprise. When Mukiiro saw Kiyone, his eyes went wide awake.  
Then Mukiiro had felt sleepy again and rested his eyes. Kiyone sighed  
in relief. She stood up and went towards him. She lifted her hand to  
his mouth and wiped away the saliva on the side of his lip.  
"You should learn to sleep more properly." she said. "Even though  
you're drunk."  
She went back to her seat but never laid eyes off him. She guarded  
him like a hawk.  
"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Mukiiro." said Kiyone. "But I'm  
only following orders...even though...I think I may have grown fond  
to you. But next time, you could act more properly and you won't  
end up in jail." she paused for a second. "Then we might have gone  
on an outing sometime. And maybe you could sleep more properly even  
when you had a ton of tea. And I could keep you company in your  
dreams."  
Then she heard footsteps. It was probably Mihoshi. Then she turned  
around and became the normal Kiyone. No more smiling. Then, she  
heard Mukiiro groan. She quickly turned around again. Then she saw  
his eyes starting to open again and she turned away again. Mihoshi  
came in.  
"They're locked up tight, Kiyone." she said. "And they're still  
asleep."  
"Good." replied Kiyone. "Have you given the report yet?"  
"But Kiyone..." said Mihoshi, looking confused. "I thought you  
said that you were going to do it." Kiyone thought for a second. She  
DID say that she would send the report this time.  
"I guess...I forgot." she said. But how could she have forgotten.  
this was a very serious case and she didn't take it seriously. She  
should have sent it right after the thieves were tied up. But she  
was busy...talking to Mukiiro.   
"I'm sorry, Mihoshi." Kiyone said. "I'll go do it."  
[I should stop. Why is this happening? I'm talking to a criminal  
and I'm starting to be forgetful like Mihoshi. I think it's...  
Mukiiro. What is he doing to me?]  
  
Natsuri and Oserenai woke up in jail, alone. Mukiiro was already  
awake and figured out what happened. He was placed in a cell where  
there was no windows. He could not see the stars. He had woken up  
when he was being brought to the ship, Yagami. He couldn't keep his  
eyes open but he heard everything Kiyone said. If he was good, he  
could have met her somewhere and he could have asked her out on a   
date. But if he didn't do what he was doing, he would have never  
met her. She would be swamped with police work. Then he heard   
footsteps.  
"May I speak with you?" he heard through the door. It was Kiyone.  
"Sure." he replied.  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
"If they let you." He heard a grunt. It was probably from the   
jailkeeper.  
"You have 3O minutes." he said. The door opened and Kiyone came in.  
Footsteps faded away. It was probably the guard going back to his   
post.  
"What do you want?" Mukiiro asked.  
"Nothing, really." Kiyone said. "Just some answers."  
"What?" he asked.  
"What are you doing to me?" Kiyone said.  
"I am doing nothing." Mukiiro replied. "I am only following my  
desire."  
"What desire?"  
"Speed! What did you think?"  
"Well, I know you are doing something to me. I just don't know what  
it is. You're making me feel...different. I want you to stop. If   
I must, I will stop talking to you aor seeing you ever again."  
Mukiiro was about to tell her that he didn't care but in reality,  
he really did. She brought with her the stars. They were very   
important to him.  
"I don't know what I may have done to you." he said. "But I think  
that you're doing something to me as well."  
Kiyone blushed. She hoped he didn't see her face get warmer in the  
dark cell.  
"I have to go..." she said.  
"But I think that I'm getting fond of you too." Mukiiro said.  
Kiyone was now getting hot. A sweatdrop rolled down her cheek. She  
could burst any second. The pressure was just too much.  
"You heard me?!" she asked, turning to face him, still blushing.  
"But you were asleep!"  
"You presumed I was asleep." replied Mukiiro.  
[This is so embarassing!] thought Kiyone. [I should keep my mouth  
shout next time.]  
"Don't worry." said Mukiiro, in a soothing voice. "I won't tell  
anyone. And I think that it was very sweet."  
[Sweet?! What's wrong with me?!!!] Kiyone grabbed her head and   
kneeled down. Her eyes were shut tight. Something was messing up  
her mind. What was with this man? What were the feelings he gave her?  
"Are you OK?" Mukiiro asked as he kneeled down next to her. Kiyone  
looked up and blushed again. His eyes were so kind now that she could  
see them closer. And they were so warm. Mukiiro blushed as well.  
Kiyone's eyes were so beautiful. They were truly as bright as the  
stars. He lifted his hand to her face but then jerked it away. But   
then Kiyone lowered her hands and leaned towards him. They were only  
a few millimeters away from each other. Kiyone closed her eyes and  
gently kissed Mukiiro on his lips. Mukiiro was suprised at first but  
then closed his eyes and both savored the soft kiss. Then Kiyone  
heard footsteps and quickly opened her eyes. Mukiiro heard them too  
and opened his eyes. Kiyone stood up and leaned on the door. Her  
eyes were half terror and half satisfaction.   
"Thirty minutes are up!" the jailkeeper said.  
"Hurry up and let me out, please!" Kiyone said.  
"OK, OK, don't have a cow!" the jailkeeper said as he opened the door  
and let Kiyone out. Kiyone looked at Mukiiro for a second and left.  
Mukiiro stood up and sat on his bed. He touched his lips. They were  
still warm from the kiss. What had just happened? Why did he feel  
so good? Why did he go soft all of the sudden? 


	3. Mukiiro's Feelings

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 3 Mukiiro's Feelings  
  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi were at the Masaki house. Sasami was making  
lunch, Washu was in her lab, Tenchi was doing chores, Aeka and  
Ryoko were fighting(as usual), Nobuyuki Masaki was at work and  
Grandfather Masaki was at the shrine. The only ones at the table,  
waiting for lunch were Kiyone, Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki was  
playing with Mihoshi.   
[This is so boring.] Kiyone thought. [Maybe I'd better go and  
help Sasami with lunch.] She stood up and went to the kitchen.  
"Hello, Kiyone!" Sasami said. "Lunch will be ready in just a little  
while."  
"I was just wondering if you neede any help." Kiyone said.  
"I'd love it!" replied Sasami. "Are you sure you want to help?"  
"Of course, Sasami. Besides, I don't have anything else to do."  
"Alright."  
  
Soon later, lunch was ready. Everyone was at the table.  
"Very good, Sasami!" Tenchi said.  
"Thank you very much, Tenchi!" replied Sasami.  
"What's this?" Ryoko asked, pointing at some black balls.  
"I'm very sorry." Kiyone said. "I tried to make octopus balls."  
"And I think you tried to make these rice crackers as well." Ryoko  
asked, lifting some black cookies with her chopsticks.  
"I'm really very sorry." Kiyone said. "I just don't know what  
happened."  
"Don't be so rude to Miss Kiyone, Ryoko." Aeka snapped.  
"I was just asking, Princess."  
"Maybe the you just forgot." said Sasami.  
"It seems that way." replied Kiyone.  
After lunch, the girls were watching TV except for Kiyone. She was  
outside. There was a blush on her cheeks. She remembered what she  
had been thinking while cooking. It was Mukiiro. She had thought of  
him so much. Why did she all of the sudden kiss him? And why did she  
think it was good? Something was really messing up with her mind.  
  
It was just a few days that Kiyone and Mukiiro kissed but it felt  
like a longer time for Mukiiro. He knew what Kiyone was feeling. It  
was the same thing he was feeling. If she asked, he would tell her  
the truth...no matter how unbelievable it was. What if she never  
came back? He saw how much she wanted to get out of the jail cell.  
He just had to find her. He couldn't escape because Natsuri was the   
only person capable of saving him since he was the only one who knew  
where he was. Oserenai could, too but both of them were in jail as  
well. But he could get out with good behavior. If he did, he would  
be let out in about a year and a half or so. How could he tell  
Kiyone that he...  
"There's a visitor for you." said the jailkeeper, opening the door.  
He led Mukiiro to the visitor. Mukiiro couldn't believe it. It was  
Kikia Duojino!  
"What are you doing here?!" asked Mukiiro.  
"I heard about what you did." Kikia said.  
"About what?"  
"You robbing banks and stuff. I like that."  
"What's you're point?"  
"I decided to accept your offer."   
"My offer? What do you mean?"  
"You know, going out with you."  
"How could you possibly do that? I'm in jail!" Kikia signaled for  
Mukiiro to come closer.  
"I'm going to help you get out of here." she whispered.  
"What?!" Mukiiro said.  
"So?"  
"I..." Mukiiro thought about Kiyone. If he got out, he could find   
her. But it would be Kikia who would help him escape. She agreed  
to help him if he went out with her. Mukiiro hesistated for a moment.  
"Alright..." he said.  
  
"Hey! Are you ready?" Kikia whispered through the door.  
"Yeah." Mukiiro answered. Mukiiro was going to go through this for  
Kiyone's sake. She had to know the truth. Everybody deserved to know  
the truth.   
In a few moments, Mukiiro and Kikia escaped successfully. It was even  
quicker than Natsuri's attempt.   
"Are we going back for Natsuri and Oserenai?" Mukiiro asked.  
"Who cares when we have each other?" replied Kikia in a honey voice.  
Mukiiro felt as if he were falling in love with her all over again.  
"On our first date," said Kikia. "We'll go and rob the Uchiro   
National Bank!"  
"Why?" asked Mukiiro.  
"I thought it might be romantic." replied Kikia. "Y'know, out in the  
night risking our lives."  
"It's not exactly risking our lives." said Mukiiro.  
"Well, we're together and that's what counts."  
Mukiiro was very surprised that Kikia wanted to rob a bank instead  
of going out for a ride. Knowing her, he would have thought that  
she wanted to have a little race or something. Something seemed wrong  
with Kikia.  
  
"Escaped again?!!!" Kiyone said. She just news that Mukiiro had   
escaped jail again.  
"This is impossible, sir." she told the chief.  
"I know." the chief replied. "I can't believe that one man can  
escape from the Galaxy Police twice! Officer Kiyone and Mihoshi, I  
want you to recapture him. I know it is distracting your regular  
duties but you've captured him and two others the last time. I am  
assigning another officer to your position until you capture Yumino."  
"Yes, sir!" Kiyone said with a salute.  
"This can also mean a big promotion for both of you."  
"We'll do our best to capture him, sir."  
"You are dismissed. You may now go and capture Yumino."  
"Right away, sir."  
  
"A big promotion! Can you imagine it, Mihoshi?" Kiyone said when they  
got into their ship.  
"Yeah!" replied Mihoshi.  
"Where should we start?" Kiyone said. Then a message came.  
-BANK ROBBERY AT UCHIRO FIRST NATIONAL BANK. UCHIRO CITY IN PLANET  
RICHASHI. ZERO POINT FIVE MILES AWAY FROM LOCATION, NORTHEAST-  
"A robbery at Uchiro National Bank. We should go there." said Kiyone.  
The Yagami soon landed at the bank.   
[Good!] thought Kiyone. [The robbery is still in progress.]  
She put on the speakers.  
"Hey!" she yelled. "Get out immediately before I'm forced to come   
in there! Come out with your hands in the air!" The robber didn't come   
out. Before Kiyone began to say anything, she saw a familiar bike.  
It was Mukiiro's!   
"Come out, Yumino!" she said. "I know you're there!"  
  
[Kiyone?] Mukiiro thought. [How did she know that I was here?]  
"Mukiiro!" said Kikia. "How are going to get out of this?"  
"I don't know." said Mukiiro.  
"We have to get out of here or we'll be arrested!"  
"I know. We have to think of something." Mukiiro said. But he really  
wanted to go out and talk to Kiyone. He walked toward the door.  
"What are you doing, Mukiiro?!!!"  
"I'm going out."  
"Are you crazy?!!! The police are there!"  
"Maybe I am crazy..." Mukiiro said. "But I know I'm crazy in love."  
He winked at the terror striken Kikia.  
"You just can't leave!" she yelled. "I don't want to get arrested!"  
"It's not the end of the world, Kikia." he said, going out the door.  
"You idiot! Coward! I only wanted to go out with you because I wanted  
to get rich, anyway!" shouted Kikia. Mukiiro hesitated for a second  
and turned to Kikia.  
"I just wanted to escape to the one I loved, anyway." he said.  
  
Kiyone saw Mukiiro come out with his hands up. Kikia had hidden under  
a desk. Kiyone handcuffed Mukiiro and took himinto the ship.  
"That was fast, huh Kiyone?" Mihoshi said. Kiyone nodded.  
"Mihoshi, check on the other prisoners." Kiyone said absentmindedly.  
"There aren't any." Mihoshi answered.  
"Oh, yes." said Kiyone.  
"Kiyone, all this work made me hungry." Mihoshi said.  
"We've only been patroling for two hours!" Kiyone said.  
"But I haven't had any breakfast!"   
"Alright, Mihoshi." Kiyone said.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi stopped at a diner.  
"You go on ahead, Mihoshi." Kiyone said. "I'm going to keep an eye  
on Yumino."  
"OK." Mihoshi said, going out. Kiyone began on the report.  
"Kiyone," said Mukiiro. Kiyone blushed. This was the person she had  
just kissed a few days ago.  
She turned towards him.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I have to tell you the truth." Mukiiro said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I know what you're feeling." he said. "And I'm feeling it too."  
"What?" she whispered.  
"I think I'm in love with you. And I know you are too." Kiyone   
blushed furiously and turned away. She just couldn't have these kind   
of feeling for a criminal!   
"I know you know I'm right." Mukiiro said. "I want to tell you that  
it won't do any harm to anyone."  
"If I really am in love with you," said Kiyone. "Then I don't think  
I can see you ever again."  
"Why not? When you love someone, all you want is to be with them."  
"But in this case, I can't do that. Now that I know what's   
distracting me, I have to stop it before something bad happens."  
"Nothing bad will happen!" Mukiiro said. "How could love be bad?"  
Kiyone didn't answer and went on to completing her report.  
"Please answer me." Mukiiro begged.  
Kiyone ignored him.  
"I escaped because of you. I wanted to tell you the truth, how I  
felt about you. I know it's strange that we fell in love with each  
other but there's nothing to do but to accept it."  
A tear fell down Kiyone's cheek.  
[Why am I crying? I just can't let myself fall into this. It's just  
stupid!]  
"Kiyone..."  
Kiyone just typed even though tears fell.   
[What's keeping Mihoshi?] She stoped typing and pressed SEND. There  
was nothing else to do but to sit there and listen to Mukiiro talking  
about love. [Why doesn't he shut up?!]  
She finally stood up and walked towards Mukiiro. She lifted her hand  
but then hesitated for a second. Then she slapped Mukiiro.  
"Just shut up, Yumino!" she said and went back to her seat.  
Mukiiro stared at Kiyone. She hurt his face with her powerful slap  
but not as much as how she hurt his feelings. But it didn't feel so  
much like she wanted him to really be quiet. He felt some of her tears  
on his face as she turned away. Mukiiro wanted to ask her if she was  
alright but he sensed that she was quite angry.  
"I'm back, Kiyone!" Mihoshi said, coming into the cockpit.  
"Finally." said Kiyone.  
"I'll send the report right after I finish my meal!" Mihoshi said.  
"But I already sent it." said Kiyone.  
"You told me that I should send it." said Mihoshi. Kiyone paused.  
"I guess I forgot." replied Kiyone.  
[Three times already! How can I stop this?!] Mihoshi turned towards  
Mukiiro.  
"Do YOU want to eat?" she asked.  
"Eh..."  
"Hey! Why is your cheek red?"  
"Um..." Mihoshi stood up and felt Mukiiro's face.   
"That's strange. Only your cheek is hot." Mihoshi said. "What   
happened to him, Kiyone?"  
"Mihoshi, we should care about getting back to HQ quickly." Kiyone  
replied. Mihoshi sat down and looked from Kiyone to Mukiiro. Kiyone's  
hand was shaking and her eyes were sparkling. [What happened between  
these two?] Mihoshi wondered.  
  



	4. Far and Wide for Kiyone

----------------------------------------------------------  
Part 4 Far and Wide for Kiyone  
  
  
Kiyone was relaxing in the bath. She and Mihoshi had come over  
to the Masaki's place to tell the gang about the good news.   
Actually, Mihoshi blabbed about it on the phone to Sasami and   
when Tenchi and the girls heard about it, they decided to throw a  
party for them. The party lasted for such a long time. There was  
so much food, Aeka and Ryoko kept on fighting and everybody was  
having such a good time that no one could keep track of the time.  
It was almost midnight when the party finally ended. Tenchi  
thought to look at the time when Sasami and Ryo-Ohki suddenly got  
sleepy and went to sleep. Tenchi asked Kiyone and Mihoshi to stay  
over at their place for the night. Kiyone had woken up early and  
decided to take a bath. She really needed the relaxation. She   
worked so much as an officer and doing her part-time jobs. She   
could only get 3 hours of sleep. She almost quit one of her part-time  
jobs because she wanted to go to bed so badly. Kiyone just sat  
there relaxing in the warm bath, forgetting all of her problems.  
  
  
[She'll never come back.]  
Mukiiro was lying on his bed, in his cell thinking of Kiyone.  
[I bet she had too much of me anyway. Why would she come here and  
talk to me?]  
He laid there, thinking about Kiyone. Then suddenly...  
"Hey, bud!" It was Natsuri.  
"Ahhh!" yelled Mukiiro. "What are YOU doing here?!"  
"We've come to save you!"  
"WE?"  
"Hi!" said Oserenai.  
"So are we gonna bust this joint or what?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind! We'll just bust this joint!"  
"We're gonna escape?!"  
"What did ya think, bozo? Of course we are!"  
"No way, Natsu!"  
"You've escaped like a million times! It's not like a million and   
one is going to hurt!"  
"Hey! I've escaped only two times!"  
"Even better! Let's go!"  
"What do you mean 'even better'?"  
"Just get him!" complained Oserenai.  
"OK, OK, don't get so fussy!" said Natsuri, lassoing Mukiiro.  
"HEY!" When Mukiiro reached their point, Natsuri tied something  
around Mukiiro's mouth.  
"Sorry, bud, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do!"  
By the same path as the first escape, Mukiiro, Natsuri and Oserenai  
got out. They also took their ship and Mukiiro's space bike.  
  
"Isn't that better?" Natsuri asked, untieing Mukiiro.  
"NO!" Muiiiro said.  
"I'll never understand you." Natsuri sighed. They went to a bar  
on a nearby planet called Chirin and ordered a ton of beer.  
Mukiiro decided that he had to get away from these two. Even though  
they were his friends, he needed something that was more than  
friendship. He waited for the two to get drunk.   
"Guys..."  
"Wha...'hic!'...izzi, Muki?" said Natsuri, very drunkenly.  
"Ya...Muk...'hic!'... whaizzi?" said Oserenai.  
"I'm sorry." Mukiiro said, standing up and running out of the bar.  
"He sorry fo wha?" asked Oserenai.  
"Hey! He ha to pay fo bill!" pointed out Natsuri.  
"U ha to pay fo bill!" called out Oserenai and then letting his   
head fall on the table.   
"Pay fo bill, Muki!" Natsuri and Oserenai said.  
Mukiiro left a note on the gang's ship and jumped onto his bike.  
[Well, as long as I'm out here, I might as well do something useful.]  
He felt his pocket. [Good, it's there.]  
  
"Look Kiyone!" Mihoshi called out.  
"What is it now?" complained Kiyone.  
"Look at what this says!" Kiyone looked at the piece of paper that  
Mihoshi handed to her. Kiyone sighed a contented sigh.  
"I'm so happy I don't have to deal with this anymore." she said. She  
just sat down and went back to sleep...or so it looked like. There  
was something haunting her.  
  
"This is my best bet." Mukiiro told himself. He traveled all the way  
to the Milky Way Solar System. He recalled that this was where his  
first REAL arrest was. He landed on the first moon of Jupiter.  
[Maybe she's here.] he thought.  
For months, Mukiiro searched Jupiter and its 16 moons. He only   
stopped for gas for his bike which was now dirty and dusty and he  
stopped for food once in a while. He had already grown a long, bristly  
beard the color of his hair. It had already reached his chest but he  
was still went on his journey. After a 2 Jupiterian years and 3  
Jupitrian months, he finally went to Mars and searched it and its   
moons. His beard had reached his waist and it took him 15 Martian  
months to move on to Earth. He searched its moon and then went to   
Earth itself. His beard had already reached his knees. His bike was  
strong but now very dirty. He smelled awful. He still had 45,OOO Jurai  
left from his share for robbing banks. He realized that Jurai was very,  
very, very far from Earth and Jurain currency might not work here.  
Mukiiro traveled to Pluto where currency could be exchanged for the  
different kinds that the planets used. He exchanged some Jurai for  
67,OOO,OOO yen. It took him 2 days to get to Pluto from Earth, exchange  
money and go back. By the time he got to Tokyo, Japan, he was already  
very tired. He went to hotel. Although smelly, the hotel accepted him  
and his money. Mukiiro hadn't slept for years, since he left Natsuri  
and Oserenai. He bought packs of special pills that could help him  
stay awake for a whole month. He had bought it in a planet called  
Ruriba. When he woke up, he had been sleeping for 5 days, which was  
lucky because he had wanted to stay at the hotel for a week and  
they might had thrown him out if he had paid for a night only. He   
thought that he needed some relaxation so he paid for a big feast  
and ate everything. He even got his bike clean but HE was not clean.  
He travelled farther to a place called Okayama where he heard had   
excellent hot springs. He went to take a bath.  
  
  



	5. The New Guy

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 5 The New Guy  
  
  
"Finally, a chance to relax." said Grandpa. "I hear that this   
place is a very good place to rest."  
"Honestly, Grandpa, I think you should think again." said Tenchi.  
Grandpa looked at Tenchi, then the girls.  
"Oh, I forgot about them." he said.  
"Girls," Tenchi said. "We're here for Dad's birthday and he needs  
some rest from work so please don't fight, Aeka and Ryoko."  
Aeka blushed.  
"Alright, Tenchi." she said quietly.  
"What ever do you mean, Tenchi darling?" Ryoko said in a disgustingly  
sweet voice. "It's that demon girl who makes me bad. Please save me  
from her, Tenchi!" she said, putting her hands around Tenchi's neck.  
"Let go of him!" Aeka said. "And I am NOT a demon girl!" Then she  
started pulling Ryoko off Tenchi.  
"Hey! Just because you're Princess of Jurai doesn't mean that you  
can't take Tenchi away from me! You're on Earth now and I bet you have  
tons of suitors back home!" Ryoko remarked.  
"I am only doing the right thing! Saving Lord Tenchi from an inhumane  
beast like YOU!" replied Aeka. They both grabbed Tenchi's arms and   
a game of tug and war started between them.  
"Let go of him!"   
"No! He's mine!"  
  
Mukiiro arrived at the hot springs.  
"Finally, a chance for some relaxation." he said.  
"I'm sure you will be most satisfied with the Kinomino Resort.  
You'll certainly get what you paid for!" said the manager.  
"I hope so." Mukiiro replied. He went to the mens' showers and   
washed himself until he was sparkling clean. Even his beard got clean  
and the herbal shampoo he used made it nice and soft. It was like  
he never got dirty at all. Then he went out to the hot spring and  
rested on a rock.  
"This is the best thing that ever happened since..." He paused.  
"That girl..." he said to himself. He couldn't say her name and he  
didn't want to remember her. She had been lost for so long.  
[I might never see her again.]he thought.[Maybe I'm destined for  
someone else. She might be just like Kikia, worthless.] He rested  
his head on the rock. [I should just relax.] he thought. Then he  
heard screaming.  
"He's mine!" one of the voices said.  
"Let go of him you monster woman!" another one said.  
"Wha?" Mukiiro said, standing up to look. There were girls there.  
He blushed then hit himself for being such a pervert. But curiosity  
made him continue. The shouting came from two girls. They were   
pulling a boy. One girl had purple hair tied up. The other had light  
bluish-green hair that was spiky. He looked at the other girls. One  
was a young girl with green hair tied up. She was playing with a  
strange brown animal. Another girl had dark skin and blonde hair  
which was tied up. Sitting next to her was a girl with dark green  
hair. The boy being pulled had black hair.   
"Hello there!" he heard a voice say behind him. He turned and saw  
a man with glasses and black hair.  
"We hope you don't mind letting us stay with you." he said.  
"Um...no. Go right ahead." Mukiiro replied.  
"Thank you very much, young man." said an old man behind him. At   
his back was his gray hair tied up. He then sat down.  
"Looking at the girls and Tenchi, hey?" the black haired man said.  
"You...um...know them?" Mukiiro asked.  
"Of course. That boy there's my son Tenchi." Then he started   
pointing at the girls one by one. "There's Aeka, Ryoko, Sasami,   
Mihoshi and Kiyone."  
[KIYONE?!]  
"Did you say that girl there is Kiyone, the Galaxy Police officer?!"  
"Yeah." the man said. "How'd you know?"  
"Eh...I hear pretty much about her." Mukiiro replied.  
"I didn't know our Kiyone was that popular." said the man. "Did you  
think so, dad?"  
"She seems to do a pretty good job." replied the older man. "She  
got promoted, didn't she?"  
"Well anyway," the man said. "I'm Nobuyuki Masaki." He held out his  
hand and Mukiiro shook it.  
"I'm...um...Imuni Kiniji." Mukiiro replied.  
"That's my father, Hatsuhityo." Nobuyuki said, referring to the older man.  
"A pleasure to meet both of you." Mukiiro said.  
"So what do you think of the girls?" Nobuyuki asked.  
"Well...um...good-looking, that's for sure." Mukiiro said.  
"Y'know, all of them are available." Nobuyuki said. "I really need  
someone to help Tenchi decide on a girlfriend already. If you're going  
to choose someone, it'll be a big help if you pick Aeka or Ryoko.  
I'm getting impatient for grandchildren."  
"Those two look really good but I think I've set my eyes on someone  
else." Mukiiro said.  
"Oh, really? Who?" Nobuyuki asked.  
"Eh..."  
"Nobuyuki, I think you should let him be in that type of situation."  
said Hatsuhito. Then Mukiiro looked back at the girls and saw that Aeka  
and Ryoko were still fighting but Tenchi wasn't there.  
"Oh, Tenchi, how good of you to join us." he heard Hatsuhito say. He  
turned around and saw Tenchi.  
"Oh, hi there!" Tenchi said. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Go on ahead." Mukiiro replied.  
"Tenchi, this is Imuni Kiniji." said Hatsuhito. "I'm sure Nobuyuki  
already told you who Tenchi is." Mukiiro nodded his head.  
"Do you have to deal with them everyday?" Mukiiro asked Tenchi.   
Tenchi sighed.  
"Boy, do I ever!" Tenchi said.  
"How do you survive?"  
"To tell the truth, I really don't know. I've gotten quite used to  
it, though. How do you deal with that really long beard of yours?"  
"This? We'll, I've had it for a few years so I'm not really bothered  
by it. This baby took me years to grow."  
"How many?"  
"Well, I think it's about 7 Earth months."  
"Earth months?"  
"Eh...well, I'm not exactly from this planet."  
"You're just like the girls?"  
"I'm an alien. I'm from the planet Oriyumi. Do you know that planet?"  
"I'm not exactly an expert in that area. He he."  
"I understand. Perhaps you know where the girls are from?"  
"I know Aeka and Sasami are from Jurai. I don't know much about the  
others."  
"OK. Well, let's just sit back and relax."  
  
  
  



End file.
